Your Song
by Danalas the Lady Chaos
Summary: Pre-TPM songfic. Obi falls in love. She's not interested. All complainers shall be sent to the spice mines of Kessel.


Disclaimer:I don't own any of the songs in here. I don't own the characters. Also, I'm warning you right now that this is just sappy fluff. Sugary sappy fluff at that. Therefore, I'm not responsible for any sugary sappy fluffy induced illness. You have been warned.p  
Obi-Wan Kenobi walked through the lower levels of Coruscant. He and Qui-Gonn had just had an argument concerning the place of love in a Jedi's life. While Obi-Wan was in the mind-set that a Jedi could love the right person, Qui-Gonn was of the mind-set that love was not something that should be approached until a Jedi was well into Knight-hood atleast, and then only with another Jedi. Obi-Wan wondered if his Master knew what love was, what it was like to feel it. Obi-wan certainly knew. The only problem was, the girl didn't seem to return his feelings.p  
Before he knew it, Obi-Wan was at that very girl's door. He knocked lightly, hoping she was home. She was, and when the door opened, there was the most beautiful woman Obi-Wan knew of. Kara was tall, only slightly shorter than Obi-Wan, with blond hair and blue eyes. "Hi, Kara," he said. The young owman justl ooked at him in shock. "Obi-Wan! What are you doing here?" "Qui-Gonn and I had a fight, and I went for a walk to cool off. The Force brought me here," he said quickly in explination. "You might as well come in," she replied. "Atleast you're not here to  
court me as usual."p  
"You never know," Obi-Wan replied, looking into her eyes. "Perhaps that's why the Force keeps leading me back to your door."p  
iMy gift is my song br  
and this one's for youbr  
And you can tell everybodybr  
this is your songbr  
It may be quite simplebr  
but now that it's donebr  
I hope you don't mindbr  
I hope you don't mindbr  
that I put down in wordsbr  
How wonderful life is now thatbr  
you're in the world/ip  
"I do love you," he continued, before Kara had a chance to protest. She only sighed. "You know I can't love you, Obi-Wan. I've explained all this to you before. I can't affod to love." "Yes you can. And you do love me. You just don't know it yet," the young Padawan countered.p  
iI sat on the roofbr  
and I kicked off the mossbr  
Well a few of the verses br  
well they've got me quite crossbr  
But the sun's been kind br  
while I wrote this songbr  
It's for people like you br  
that keep it turned onbr  
So excuse me forgettingbr  
but these things I dobr  
You see I've forgotten br  
if they're green or they're blue/ip  
Obi-Wan kissed Kara gently. She quickly pulled away, and Obi-Wan took the chance to stare into her eyes. Beautiful baby-blue eyes stared back at him. "Everything about you is beautiful, Kara. Especially your eyes. They say so much...even what you keep denying. Like your love for me. I know you love me as much as I love you.p  
iAnyway the thing is br  
what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyesbr  
I've ever seenbr  
And you can tell everybodybr  
this is your songbr  
It may be quite simplebr  
but now that it's donebr  
I hope you don't mindbr  
I hope you don't mindbr  
that I put down in wordsbr  
How wonderful life is now thatbr  
you're in the worldbr  
I hope you don't mindbr  
I hope you don't mindbr  
that I put down in wordsbr  
How wonderful life is whilebr  
you're in the worldbr/ip  
"You're desperate," Kara told him. "You're so in love with me, or think you are, that you're seeing things that aren't there. You know what I am, Obi-Wan, and you know why I can't love you." Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes, you can love me. All you need is love. And all I need to be happy is your love. Please, let yourself give it to me." "You're being rediculous," Kara told him. "I'm not desperate. I'm in love." he replied.p  
iI was made for lovin' you baby, you were made for lovin' me./ip  
"Obi-Wan... Please don't make this harder than it is..."/ip  
iThe only way you're lovin' me baby is to pay a lovely fee.p  
Just one night. Just one night.p  
There's no way, 'cause you can't pay.p  
In the name of love. Just one night in the name of love.p  
You crazy fool. I won't give in to you./ip  
Kara turned to leave. "Please don't leave."p  
iDon't leave me this way. I can't live without your sweet love./ip  
"I honestly don't know what you see in me." "You're beautiful, Kara. And you're intelligent. And kind."p  
iYou'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs./ip  
"I'm not being rediculous, Kara."p  
iBut I look around and see it isn't so./ip  
"Yes you are. What is it with everybody and love?"p  
iSome people want to fill the world with silly love songs./ip  
"Love...love is the most wonderful feeling in the world.p  
iWell what's wrong with that? I'd like to know. 'Cause here I go again/ip  
"What about my lower status?" Kara asked. Obi-Wan smiled at her. "That doesn't matter. Love will lift us both up."p  
iLove lifts us up where we belong.br  
Where eagles fly on the mountain high./ip  
Kara sighed. "You're acting like a fool, Obi-Wan."p  
iLove makes us act like we are fools.br  
Throw our lives away for one happy day./ip  
"Maybe, Kara. But I'm a fool in love. I mean, so what if our love is quote-unquote forbidden? We could be heroes to all the other people in love that aren't supposed to be!"p  
iWe could be heroes just for one day./ip  
"You....you will be mean," Kara said in protest. "No I won't," Obi-Wan replied. Kara ignored him. "And I...I'll drink all the time." "Are you still trying to fight this? You know this is right, Kara. I know this is right. The Force knows this is right. Let's show everyone this is right."p  
iWe should be lovers/ip  
"You know we can't do this," she sighed.p  
iWe can't do that/ip  
"Yes we can. We can do anything."p  
iWe should be lovers and that's a fact./ip  
Kara sighed. Obi-Wan was right and she knew it. She gave in. "You're right. Let's be heroes to the others who shouldn't be lovers but are." she said.p  
iThough nothing can keep us togetherbr  
We could steal time just for one day/ip  
Obi-Wan grinned.p  
iWe could be heroes forever and everbr  
We could be heroes forever and everbr  
We could be heroes just because/ip  
"I love you so much, Kara," he said. "I love you, too, Obi-Wan," she replied.p  
iI will always love youbr  
I will always love youbr  
How wonderful life isbr  
Now that you're in the world./i 


End file.
